1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a retractable door, especially a retractable door device applied to a utility vehicle that can provide a protection effect to the occupants.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional utility vehicle is applicable for traveling on various kinds of terrains. In general terms, the conventional utility vehicle focuses on stiffness and rigidity for providing safety protection to the users. With reference to FIG. 10, two protecting nets or two car doors 51 are respectively mounted on two sides of the utility vehicle to protect the driver and the passenger.
Although the protecting nets or the car doors 51 can be mounted on the entrances of the conventional utility vehicle to provide the protecting function, the conventional protecting nets or car doors 51 cannot provide full protection when traveling on a rugged road or a bush terrain. In addition, the protecting nets or the car doors 51 might block the entrances due to the obstacles of the terrain, so the driver and passengers will be obstructed by the car doors 51 when getting on or off the conventional utility vehicle. For the safety of the conventional utility vehicle, it is necessary to ameliorate the conventional utility vehicle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present disclosure provides a retractable door device of a utility vehicle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.